


I Thought I Was Alone

by ColinTheBoss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinTheBoss/pseuds/ColinTheBoss
Summary: I will upload when I can. Hope you guys enjoy this story. It is a fiction story.





	1. "Normal" Day

**Jackson’s POV:**

I had just woken up for the day and got ready for the day. As I headed downstairs my dad looked at me and said, “Morning buddy.” I wave and say nothing as I grab a banana eating it slowly. Dad walks up and looks at me, “Hey what’s wrong?” I look at him and hug him, tears falling. “Why are people so mean daddy?” I say trying not to cry. He rubs my back and says softly, “Because they don’t understand you buddy. You’re different from everyone and they think different is bad.” I hide my face in his stomach. “I don’t wanna go to school,” I say as I look up at him. He rubs my head and says, “You have to buddy. Plus you may meet someone new.” I sigh saying, “Okay. I’ll try to find someone.” I go back upstairs and get my bag packed. I head back downstairs and head out to the bus stop. When I get on I sit at the very back because I am the first stop and because I want to be left alone. After about two stops a guy sits next to me and I try to become as small as possible. 

He looks at me and says, “Hey. What’s wrong?” 

I look at him saying softly, “I….I normally sit a….alone back here”

“I know you do. I thought I would come and sit with you for once. My name is Curtis.”

“M….My name is….Jackson.”

“Any nicknames you like to be called?”

“J….Jack.”

“I like that name.”

I blush getting a feeling he is flirting. “T...Thanks Curtis,” I say softly.

“Call me Curt.”

I nod. He sits on his phone the whole rest of the ride and I say nothing. He gets up at school and holds his hand out for me. I take it cautiously and stand up him helping me. I walk behind him off the bus.

“Where is your class?”

“3rd Floor A rooms.”

“I’ll walk you to your class.”

“I...I’ll be f...fine.”

“You sure?”

I nod and start walking to class. As I walk into the B halls a kid shoves me into the lockers.

“Wimpy motherfucker,” he says as he laughs with his friends. “Come on you little bitch. Fight back.”

I try to go to class and he pushes me again. I start to tear up and Curtis walks up and pushes him back saying, “Don’t mess with my friend.”

I run to my class and Curtis follows. I run in and hide in the corner starting to cry.

 

**Curtis’ POV:**

I look at Jack, who is crying, and walk over kneeling in front of him. “Hey. You okay?” I say in a calm voice.

He shakes his head.

“Where are you hurt?”

He points to his arm and I feel it.

“Omg, they broke your arm. Let’s get you to the nurse.”

I nod and get up slowly as he takes my bag off me and takes me to the nurse.

 

**~Time Jump~**

 

**Jackson’s POV:**

I walked into my house after getting a cast at the hospital and go to my room curling up on my bed as Curt talks to my dad. He comes up after 10 minutes and sits on my bed.

“Hey buddy,” he says in this calming voice.

I wave.

“How are you feeling?”

I sign: I’m scared

“It’s okay buddy. I’ll be near you at school okay?”

I nod and hide my head in a pillow.

“Hey. Look at me buddy.”

I look at him.

“You wanna know something good?”

I nod.

“I’ve got a crush on you. I’ve had it for a year.”

I blush a deep red.

“Are you not gay?”

“I...I am….am gay,” I whisper shyly.

He smiles and kisses my head. I look at him. “You want to go on a date tomorrow?”

I nod and smile a little.

“Want to go to a movie?”

“Th...That would be g...great.”

“Okay. I’ll let you sleep. Love you Jack.”

I blush as he kisses my cheek and leaves closing the door.

 

**~Time Jump~**

 

**Curtis’ POV:**

I knock on Jack’s door at 5 PM. His dad opens the door.

“Hey Luke,” I say.

“Hey Curt. Come on in,” he says as he steps back. I walk in and look at Jack who is in a cute car t-shirt and some black jeans. 

“Hey Jack. You ready to go?”

“Yes Curt,” he says as he stands up slowly and hugs his dad. “I love you daddy.”

“Love you too bud,” his dad says as he hugs back. “Be safe. Be home before 9.”

“We will sir. I promise,” I say smiling. Jack walks out and I follow opening the passenger door to my car for him and he sits down blushing a bit as I shut the door then get in. I start the drive to the theater and he doesn’t really speak the whole ride. When we get there I open his door again and we head in. I pay for the tickets then we find a seat in the top corner. As we watch the movie I look at him and he looks at me. We kiss and we both blush as we do. The rest of the movie was us making out. When I drop him off out his house he doesn’t want me to leave. So I stay for the night.


	2. The Best Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay. I had to deal with school and being sick.

**Curtis’ POV:**

I woke up at 6 am and looked at Jackson. He was so cute sleeping in my arms. I looked at the time to see if I should wake him and decided to wait. After about an hour I kiss Jackson to wake him up and he opens his eyes with the biggest smile I’ve seen on his face.

“Morning baby,” I say looking into his eyes.

He yawns then looks into my eyes. “Morning,” he says as he kisses me deeply.

I smile kissing him letting him do what he wants. He gets onto my lap and keeps kissing me. I relax as he rubs my chest and stares at me.

“Why are you letting me do this babe?”

I look at him and say, “Because I love you. You can touch me anywhere.”

“R...Really?”

“Go ham.”

 

**Jackson’s POV:**

I look into Curtis’ eyes and kiss him as I rub his chest more.

“What do you want to do baby,” he asks as he looks in my eyes.

“Something that I’ve wanted to try for a while,” I say kinda scared.

“What is it?” He stares into my eyes.

 

**~Time Jump~**

 

**Jackson’s POV:**

Pants laying on my back as Curtis lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

“That was awesome baby,” he says and kisses my cheek.

“Thank you for doing that,” I say smiling.

“So would you do it again?”

“Hell yes I would.”

“That’s good.”

We layed there for an hour both asleep and woke up to my dad knocking on the door.

“Yes daddy,” I say yawning.

“Your mom is here to see you,” Dad says.

 

**Curtis’ POV:**

I look at Jack.

“Do you wanna see your mom,” I ask.

“I don’t know Curt,” he says.

“What if I was right next to you?”

“Then I wouldn’t mind.”

“Then let’s get dressed and go talk to her for a little bit.”

“Okay baby.”

We get dressed and go down to meet his mom and I shake her hand.

“Hi. I’m Curt,” I say kindly.

“Hello. I’m Layla. Jackson’s mother,” she says in a quite harsh tone.

Jackson and I sit in the love seat holding hands and Layla sits on the couch.

“Stop holding hands,” she says angry.

“They have write to hold hands. It’s my house,” Luke says with the same anger back at her. “Their love is not your problem.”

“But he is my son. I have rule ov…”

“Rule? You left us both. So you don’t have rule over him. I just let you visit him because I’m nice.”

“No you’re required to.”

“No I’m not. The court didn’t require you to see him.”

I feel Jackson start to shake and kiss him to keep him calm and she notices. She stands up looks at Jackson and I as we kiss them Luke and leaves without a word.


End file.
